


love you, you, you

by wagiyuubeef



Series: fe3h/reader scenarios <3 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagiyuubeef/pseuds/wagiyuubeef
Summary: in which your childhood friends Dimitri, Felix and Sylvain all vie for your love but how can you make a decision when your friendship is on the line?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Series: fe3h/reader scenarios <3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	love you, you, you

**Author's Note:**

> original request made on my tumblr acc @truthofaname:
> 
> Hi! Can i request a oneshot with a love square..? Like, y'know how dimitri, felix, sylvain and ingrid are childhood friends? Well, lets yeet ingrid and place a fem reader instead, and lets replace "just childhood friends" for "the bois are terribly in love with the reader". Dimi, felix and sylvain constantly compete for the reader's affection? Or they seek her attention? Basically they are just pinning after her. Thank you! If you dont feel comfortable writing this then dont worry please! Love u
> 
> (i chose not to yeet Ingrid out :P also this might potentially have multiple parts but for now it's a oneshot type of thing)

Almost everyone around you believes it’s their right to tell you how lucky you are, how incredibly fortunate it is for you to have three eligible young men so outwardly yearn for your love. They tell you they’re jealous, how is it that a girl of common birth such as yourself ended up with three handsome noblemen fumbling over one another every day just to spend time with you? Some accuse you bitterly of being greedy for hogging all of their love and affection for yourself, why can’t you leave some for the rest of them? It’s not as though you can marry all three anyway.

_Lucky. Envied. Greedy._

But so, so, so loved.

You can’t remember a time in your life that you were not showered in love by the three boys.

Ironically enough, the extremely unfortunate circumstances of your birth were perhaps what led you to have such a lucky, envied, greed-filled life (as many like to call it). A baby boldly left on the king’s doorstep in the middle of a cold, winter’s night, you were taken in by the ruler of Faerghus himself; though, you never did call him father. Instead, he was simply the kind man who let you live in the palace, raised by the maids and servants to clean and cook until it was discovered you were oddly deft at wielding a sword.

Your earliest memory is of duelling with the prince… and defeating him.

Dimitri never told you and doesn’t plan on ever revealing the truth but that was when he first fell in love with you. The memory itself is faded in his mind but the feeling still lingers even after all these years. The tingling sensation in his chest, the warmth in his cheeks and the softness of the hand that helped him off the ground. He remembers noticing how small you were back then, his defeat the only thing reminding him to not underestimate you: the orphan girl who just showed up one day.

He introduced you to his friends soon after. It took you by surprise when he called you the friend who defeated him in a duel. After all, is that something someone should be proud of? However, it was nice being known as his friend. On that day, you were able to call three more people your friends, too.

Sylvain warmed up to you immediately because, of course, you were pretty. Up till now, though, he can’t exactly pinpoint the exact moment he’d fallen in love with you but to him, it doesn’t matter. He likes to think that his love for you was and is as natural as needing to breathe, that a part of him just knew from the very beginning that even if he enjoyed flirting and toying with every other woman in Fodlan, his heart would always belong to you.

Felix took a while before he finally called you his friend and by then, he already knew he had feelings for you. The pivotal moment was one that shortly followed the Tragedy of Duscur. In the midst of your own tears, trauma and heartbreak, you were there to give him a hug when he needed it most. When he was told by his own father that his brother’s death was more important than his life, Felix felt his world start to crumble but… you were there. In spite of your trembling body and face moist with tears, your embrace was firm and secure.

“The rumours just never stop,” Ingrid says, taking a seat beside you in the dining hall, her presence snapping you out of your reverie. She knows you couldn’t care less about what others think but still, she brings up the topic and you know it is merely out of concern. “The boys are oblivious as they always are when it comes to wooing their dear (Y/N). They still don’t seem to realise their behaviour is what fuels the rumours in the monastery. Annette told me she heard some nuns whispering about it under their breaths, can you believe that? Nuns!”

You laugh in tandem, the two of you perhaps a little bit too amused by the idea of holy women gossiping about the matters of a girl and her three lovestruck suitors. Still, as is the case every time you talk about this problem in particular, there is an air of tension between both of you. It isn’t the kind that strains your relationship, instead it merely stems from a mutual, unspoken understanding that if you were to solve this problem, it would only cause a new one: the breaking of a lifetime of friendship.

“Maybe it would be best to not choose,” you repeat the same answer you always offer, “and let them fall in love with other people when the time comes.”

“But what they don’t?” Ingrid’s answer sounds rehearsed from the years of repetition. “What if this just goes on forever? Besides…” she trails off, a foreign addition to a familiar conversation, “… don’t you love them, too?”

“I do,” you answer with a sad smile as you peer down at your hands, fingers tightly intertwined with those of the opposing hand. “I love them–I love all of you so much. Whatever decision I make will only ruin us all. Don’t you think the best choice is to not make one at all?”

Before she can answer, three familiar voices grow closer. They’re bickering, as usual, but the sound of their playful arguing and taunting words feel nothing less than melancholic. It’s music to your ears, honestly. After all, their only quarrel in such a way when they’re all in a good mood.

“As if!” Felix snaps, “you’ll make the worst husband out of all of us–out of everyone in Fodlan, if we’re being honest here.”

“Oh, please,” Sylvain responds, even though he’s behind you, you can already see him stretching his arms behind his head with a shit-eating grin on his face. “I’ve got so much experience under my belt, I’ll be the best husband to ever exist. Right, Dimitri?”

There’s a pause and, at the same time, their footsteps stop. Before the prince responds, the empty seats surrounding you and Ingrid are pulled out and sat upon before they all scoot closer to you.

“I cannot help but agree with Felix on this one,” Dimitri replies from your right.

“See? The boa–I mean, Dimitri gets it,” Felix smugly comments from your left.

“Coooooome ooooooon,” Sylvain whines from across the table, a disgruntled Ingrid glaring at him as he leans his entire body weight against the old piece of furniture. “What’d you think, (Y/N)?” he turns his attention to you and suddenly, you feel four pairs of eyes looking your way. “Who do you think will be the best husband?”

You see the question for what it is: a thinly-veiled attempt at seeking an answer to a problem all three of them have wanted to be solved for years.

For a split second, you consider making your choice and getting it over with once and for all. But the idea is quickly dismissed when you feel your chest ache at the thought of breaking their hearts. You gaze at their handsome, stupid faces, all expectant and hopeful, and you wish with all your heart that you could just freeze this exact moment in time for eternity.

Perhaps what the others were saying was right all along. You _are_ selfish and incredibly greedy. You want nothing more than to keep things as they are for as long as possible because you love how much they love you.

You love them and the feeling of being loved by them.

Which is why, even if it’s just for a little while longer, you will delay making a decision, for their sake and your own.


End file.
